


A Little Tied Up

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do something where the reader loves being with multiple partners and loves being tied up in every way possible. Maybe with Dean and Jo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tied Up

Warnings: Smut, light bondage, threesome, orgasm denial

Fic:

You open your motel door to find Jo and Dean sitting on your bed, kissing and groping each other. The three of you had been in a relationship for a while now, but you were still surprised to find them here. You had been out on a solo hunt, which had just wrapped up, and all you had wanted was to go back to the motel, take a shower, and sleep for the rest of the day. Seeing Dean and Jo here, like this, had changed your mind.

“Did you guys break into my room?” you ask.

“Pft, what? No,” Dean says, breaking away from Jo.

“He picked the lock, I watched,” Jo says. You drop your hunting supplies and kick off your shoes before walking towards the pair of them. Dean places a hand around your waist and he pulls you down to kiss him. You turn your head to the side, just brushing your lips against his before placing your hand at the base of Jo’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and gentle against yours.

“Hey!” Dean complains, causing both you and Jo to smile against each other’s lips. Jo wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you out of Dean’s grip. The two of you make your way onto the bed and move towards the headboard. “Not fair!” Dean shouts.

“Do try to keep up Dean,” Jo teases as the two of you lay beside each other, arms wrapped around the other’s body tightly. Her fingers wrap in your hair and yours wrap in hers. Your bodies are pressed flush together; the feeling of her breasts pressed against yours causes you to moan lightly. You kiss her again, pressing your tongue into her mouth as you flick your eyes to the side to see Dean moving up the bed towards you. Dean settles in behind you before pressing a hand to your abdomen and using it as leverage to pull you away from Jo and lay you on your back.

“My turn,” he says as he leans over you and presses his plump lips to yours. His kiss is rougher and more demanding than Jo’s, not that you mind. He parts his lips and yours follow, he uses it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into your mouth. His hands move to your breasts and begin kneading through the fabric before he unbuttons the shirt and pulls the material from your body. He unhooks your bra next and removes that as well. At the same time, you push Dean’s flannel shirt from his shoulders and reach down to pull his black t-shirt over his head. Your fingers tangle in his dirty blonde hair and draw him in closer, kissing him again.

While you’re preoccupied with Dean, Jo moves to unbuckle Dean’s belt and pull it through the loops. She takes hold of your wrists and loops the belt around both them and the headboard, leaving your hands immobile. They knew that you loved being tied up, and they loved it too. Ironically, it gave you a sense of freedom. While you were tied up, it was like responsibility was lifted off your shoulders and placed on someone else, if only for a little while. Dean and Jo loved it because it gave them a sense of control even if they lacked control over everything else in their lives. “Is that too tight?” she asks gently and you shake your head, telling her no.

Jo moves off the bed and from the corner of your eye you can see her rummaging through her hunting bag. Dean pulls away from you with a mischievous glint in his emerald green eyes. His lips move to your breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth and tugging it between his teeth. One of his hands moves up to your other breast, kneading it and rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb.

He breaks away, leaving kisses down your body until he reaches the waistband of your pants. His fingers trace down your abdomen, tickling the skin as they go. You wiggle, unable to stop him since your hands are tied above your head. Dean’s hands move further down and unbutton your jeans. He leans down and uses his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper. You watch as his fingers hook in the waistband of your pants and pull them off of you, throwing them to the floor followed by your socks.

Dean moves back up the bed, using his hands to push your legs apart before settling in between them. He leans down and leaves hot, wet, openmouthed kisses up your thighs before kissing your entrance through your panties. You groan at the feeling and your head falls back to hit the pillows. “Y/N, you’re so wet and we’ve barely even touched you,” Dean says against your thigh. You moan and lift your hips, trying to egg him on. Dean takes the bait and takes the hem of your panties between his teeth, pulling them down your legs.

Off to the side, Jo continues rummaging around in her bag before starting to look in Dean’s. Dean draws your attention back to him by sucking your clit into his mouth. Your back arches off the bed as you moan. Dean rewards you by sliding his middle finger into you, curling it as he pulls it back out. He pumps his finger in and out a few times before adding his index finger beside his middle. His fingers scissor inside you before he pulls them out, adding his ring finger alongside the other two as he thrust them back in. He pumps them in and curls them against your g-spot as he pulls them out. Dean repeats these motions over and over again, all while liking, flicking, and sucking on your clit. Dean brings you right to the edge of orgasm, you’re so close.

“Finally!” Jo shouts, “I found it!” Dean instantly pulls away from you, leaving you empty. You moan and complain, but it doesn’t do you any good.

“Toss it,” Dean says to Jo and she tosses him a bundle of rope, keeping another for herself. Jo moves back to the bed and together, they pull you so that you lay flat on your back with your ankles pushed against the back of your thighs, your hands still suspended above your head. Dean works to bind your right leg while Jo works to bind your left. When they’ve tied each ankle to its respective thigh, they sit up above you to admire their work. They spread your legs apart and Jo runs her fingers down your folds, causing you to buck your hips. They sit above you, smirking before turning to kiss each other. They begin pulling each other’s cloths off, Dean pulling Jo’s jacket down her arms while she works on his pants.

At last they’re both naked and they turn their attention back to you. Jo lays down on the bed with her head between your legs. Her slender hands grab your ass and lift you off the bed slightly. Her hazel eyes flick up to look at you through her lashes as she licks a stripe up your folds. You moan and writhe as she sucks your already sensitive clit into her mouth. She hums against you, sending vibrations through your body, as Dean lifts her hips into the air and lines himself up behind her.

Jo’s tongue delves into you, causing your back to arch off the bed. Dean thrusts into Jo, pushing her towards you. Every time Dean thrusts, it pushes Jo towards you, creating the friction you so desperately need. “Jo,” you moan loudly, “Dean.” It isn’t long before Jo teases you back to the edge of orgasm, just as Dean had done, but Jo doesn’t stop. She continues to kiss, lick, flick, suck, and thrust her tongue into you as Dean continues to thrust in and out of her.

Jo moans against you and that’s all it takes to set off your orgasm. “Jo, Dean,” you scream as your walls clench down around her tongue as she licks up all of your juices. Jo cums next, moaning your name and Dean’s as her back arches. Dean cums last, his thrusts erratic as he groans Jo’s name and yours.

When you’ve all come down from your highs, they move to untie your legs, kissing your skin lightly as they do so. They lay down so that they lay on either side of you before untying your hands from the bed. As soon as your hands are free, you run them over Jo and Dean’s bodies. Dean turns you on your side, pressing your back to him and Jo presses herself against your front, caging you between them and making you feel safe and loved as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
